Noughts and Crosses
by CrazyLilRedheadGirl
Summary: Benny thinks about Alex while he is away. Songfic based on the song Always Attract by You Me at Six. Alex Shelley/OC pairing.


Just a random songfic I wrote the other day when I was extremely bored.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Benny from one of my other stories, Always Attract. I don't own Alex Shelley or the song Always Attract by You Me at Six. This story may be easier to understand if you've read Always Attract and are familiar with the plot.

Benny sat alone in the house; her best friend Katie had gone out shopping and their boyfriends Chris and Alex were away travelling. She sighed loudly as she looked around the deserted house before turning the radio on and flopping down onto hers and Alex's bed, paying close attention to the lyrics.

_And if it hurts this much then it must be love_

_And it's a lottery; I can't wait to draw your name_

_What I'm trying to get to you, time isn't on my side_

_If the truth's the worst I can do then I guess that I have lied_

Benny smiled to herself; it was as if the song had been written to describe her thoughts at that moment. She had waited so long to be with Alex. She had stood by him ever since they met, hoping that they would get together. It was like playing the lottery; you wait for years and then you win the jackpot. Benny had waited for years to be with Alex. She definitely won what she wanted in the end though. She was so in love with him it hurt her inside when he left, even if it was just for a few hours. She hated being away from him. She hated it when he was away for a weekend when the PPV's were on. She definitely hated it when he was away for weeks at a time, travelling all over the world.

_You're keeping me awake; it's been like this now for days_

_My heart is out at sea, my head all over the place _

_I'm losing sense of time and everything tastes the same_

_I'll be home in a day; I fear that's a month too late_

She missed him so much. The days were all right, she could distract herself with little jobs around the house or by going out for the day; but the nights, they were the hardest. In the darkness, when she needed him the most, he wasn't there. He wasn't there to hold her tight as she slept, to keep her warm when the cold wind blew through the window. Sleep used to be easy; now it was difficult. She would lie in bed for hours, willing herself to go to sleep, but her eyes wouldn't close. She needed Alex. She needed him to fix her damaged heart, to calm her worrying mind. Without him the days dragged on and on, Benny living the same routine over and over again. It was as if she had no purpose. It was as if half of her was missing.

_That night I slept on your side of the bed _

_So it was ready when you got home_

_We're like noughts and crosses in that opposites always attract_

She thought of him constantly, his cheeky, childish personality, his handsome, youthful looks. He was the complete opposite of her. She was quiet and organised; he was loud and messy. She was well behaved and elegant; he was mischievous and clumsy. Yet despite the obvious differences between them, it was clear that they were perfect for each other. The chemistry they had, the way they interacted and worked together. Only an idiot couldn't see that they were the definition of the perfect couple. Benny often wondered why it had taken them so long to realise that they were made for each other.

_You've taken me to the top and let me fall back south_

_You've had me at the top of the pile and then had me kissing the ground_

_We've heard and seen it all and no one's talked us out_

_The problems that have come haven't yet torn us down_

They had been through so much recently; car accidents, comas, nearly losing one another forever, but despite all that they were closer than ever. Benny shuddered at the memory of Alex lying motionless on a hospital bed, tubes and wires poking into him. That had been the start of it all. It had taken the accident for Benny and Alex to realise that they needed to make the most of their lives and tell the other how they felt. In a strange way Benny was slightly pleased that the accident had happened. After all, if there had been no accident, they wouldn't have realised that they needed to be together.

_Am I keeping you awake if I am then just say?_

_You can make your own decisions you can make your own mistakes_

_I'll live and let die all the promises you've made_

But if you lie another time it'll be a lie that's too late

Benny stared at the picture of her and Alex on the side table next to the bed. They looked so happy, as if nothing could ever make them sad. Next to the picture was a note that Alex had written Benny before he left on his travels. He had promised to come back to her as soon as he could and that he would think about her constantly. He didn't need to promise that though, Benny knew that he would think about her constantly. She was all he ever thought about. She had heard Chris complain to Katie numerous times about Alex getting on his nerves because all he ever spoke about was Benny. Benny hoped that Alex lived up to his promise and came home soon. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to last without him.

_That night I slept on your side of the bed_

_So it was ready when you got home_

_We're like noughts and crosses in that opposites always attract_

*** * ***

So what do you think? I love this song so much and thought it was perfect to describe Alex and Benny. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always very useful.

CrazyLilRedheadGirl 


End file.
